


the world is quiet here

by theonewiththelonghair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Team Bonding, Team Human, Witch!Danny, how do you tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelonghair/pseuds/theonewiththelonghair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they fight together involves a pack of Alpha werewolves. They barely get out alive. But its definitely a win for, as Stiles had named them, “Team Human.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is quiet here

The first time they fight together involves a pack of Alpha werewolves. They barely get out alive. But its definitely a win for, as Stiles had named them, “Team Human.”

Danny might come out of it the worst, but then again, Danny had been the one to beat the twins into bloody pulps with a baseball bat carved from mountain ash and infused with wolfsbane. It was a scary sight, if Stiles is going to be honest. But Stiles would do worse to protect his friends, To protect Scott and Lydia and Danny, and even Allison. Danny had at least left them alive. Stiles would have never let them crawl away to lick their wounds.

The first time they hang out after a fight (at least, officially, because if Danny had spent an hour crying into Lydia’s hair while Allison rubbed his back and Stiles watched awkwardly from a distance of five feet, well, no one was going to talk about it) is much, much later. Because they aren’t strictly speaking friends, as a group, like this.

Sure, Allison and Lydia are, well, Allison and Lydia. And Lydia and Danny have known each other for as long as either of them have known Jackson, which Stiles is pretty sure dates back to the 1st grade. And Stiles is Stiles, hes pretty sure all three of them at least like him.

They like him. But they aren’t friends.

Until they are.

Until they find themselves aching and slightly bloody and exhausted, and completely and utterly starving. And Lydia says, “Thats It. Completely and utterly it. I am _done_ thinking about werewolves for today. I want to sit down and I want to eat something and I don’t care how greasy or disgusting it is,” and Danny drives them to get pizza at a run down diner.

Stiles knows they must paint a strange picture. Allison and Lydia carefully picking dirt and twigs out of each others hair. Danny who is half asleep and sporting an impressive bruise on his forehead, and only orders in as much as he says, “give me all the coke in the world, please.” Plus Stiles, who, yeah, is definitely the most alert. But mostly thats adrenaline’s fault. Adrenaline is what keeps him together despite the cut on his arm that Allison had fixed up enough that it won’t kill him.

A trip to Scotts mom at the hospital might have been a smart move, but it doesn’t happen. They eat pizza instead, and Danny drinks enough caffeine to wake him enough that he can have the never-ending Marvel Vs DC argument with Stiles. And Allison rests her head on Lydia’s shoulder and closes her eyes after her fifth slice of pepperoni pizza.

Danny keeps ordering cokes well past midnight, which might be the only thing that stops the rather pretty waitress from kicking them out. None of them really have enough energy to move, eventually lapsing into a strangely comfortable silence. The entire thing is strangely comfortable. And apparently not just for Stiles, because by an hour in, Lydia is smiling, low and genuine and beautiful.

It’s peaceful because no one talks about werewolves, no one talks about being scared or sad, or feeling weak next to the immense power that is their friends. But they all know that they’re in the same boat, that everyone at this table feels the exact same way as everyone else. Maybe some of them are a little more heartbroken, a little more lonely now than they were last year. But they’re all scared and they’re all weak.

And as it turns out, they make good friends.

They make a good team.

The sixth time they fight together involves one vengeful spirit. None of them ever thought they would see a ghost. And when it comes down to it, they can hardly blame her for wanting her revenge on the man who murdered her. The man she loved. And she told them, before trying to kill them too, that that was what love did. Love took things away.

Stiles thinks that even though Danny doesn’t say anything, the look in his eyes is enough to gather that he agrees.

It’s a little bit heartbreaking.

It’s a little heartbreaking until he has to stop thinking about it, because Allison makes a pained whine when she’s telekinetically thrown against the wood paneling of the wall.

Ghosts, Stiles decides, are the worst.

Lydia sort of saves the day, wielding an iron crowbar. If Stiles hadn’t spent the better part of his life being completely and utterly in love with her, and subsequently moved on, the moment she smashed the girl over the head with it, would have been the moment he fell.

And they don’t really say anything about it, because its not a choice they make anymore. But Danny gets pizza to go, and they all huddle up on the worn carpet of his living room. Camped out in the dark under rough wool blankets, laughing quietly.

Danny’s living room, fuck, Dannys entire house, was one of Stiles’ favourite places in the world. It was cosy and comfortable and nearly always smelled like someone had been baking. And his parents never minded if people wanted to come over, so long as everyone behaved and didn’t wake up Josh and Emily if it was past their bed time.

Stiles thinks his favourite time might be when its not their bed time. Because Emily has a crush on him the size of the moon. And Josh is probably the only person in the world who can embarrass Danny enough to make him blush. (Danny blushing is shockingly attractive, Stiles finds himself wondering just how far down it goes.)

Yeah, Josh is the one who keeps asking Stiles questions like: “Are you dating my brother?” and “Why would you date my brother? Hes a dork.”

And then Danny says: “Josh, we are not dating. Oh my god. Go away.” and Josh says: “But you have a crush on him.” and Danny says: “No I don’t.” and Josh frowns a little and says: “But you talk about him when you’re--” and Danny slaps a hand over his mouth and glares.

Stiles has never seen anyone glare like that. It must be an older brother glare that only older brothers can use. Its the kind of look that says, “I swear to god I will stab you in your sleep and no one will blame me.”

Stiles loves it.

Lydia laughs so hard when it happens that she actually snorts a little. The entire thing is just glorious.

Sometimes, during their quiet nights in Danny’s living room, they end up playing board games. Which Allison insists are better for nights like this than video games are. Monopoly is a disaster, because they all just end up bored and furious. Clue is pretty okay, actually, but they get bored of that too.

And, well, Stiles has never played Life before until Allison made him. Danny complains that he hates it, and when Stiles asks why he says: “Its just like monopoly. Except you start out as a kid and you go to school and you get married and get a job and pay taxes and its boring.”

Allison just laughs at him, grinning as she sets little people into the cars carefully. “ _What_ , weren’t you allowed be creative as a kid? You’re supposed to have fun with it.” She sets the cars at go and takes a pen out, handing it to Lydia with a flourish. “I paid three dollars for this. We’re playing.” Then she gets distracted picking cars for herself and Lydia, while Stiles looks over the career cards. (He’s not even sure what a Travel Agent actually does.)

Danny sighs his way through college. And Lydia blows everyone out of the water and (surprise surprise) becomes a Fields Medal award winner. Shes supposed to have debt, but she waves it away, telling everyone in a matter of fact tone that she got funding from somewhere.

Stiles makes his way through college too, so he can have more time to think about who he wants to be when he grows up. He eventually settles for “ _motherfucking badass_ ”. Gives himself a pretty great salary for it too. He has a lot of fun until he reaches the square where marriage is mandatory. He stares at the board for a long, long minute before reaching over and grabbing another little blue pin to slot into his car next to him. He blushes when he does it.

“ _Really?_ ” Allison says. And then “Huh. Makes sense.”

Danny and Lydia look kind of smug, because of course they guessed that he liked guys too.

Lydia and Allison refuse to get married, and drive around the board in their brightly coloured cars, single and happy.

It turns into a nice routine, they fight monsters, eat pizza, and play board games.

Except, the thing is, things actually calm down for a little. So by the time the next big bad rolls in, they might be rusty.

Okay, they’re definitely rusty.

Also, completely out of sync with their normal method of non communication.

And Stiles just doesn’t get it, at all. One royally pissed off witch shouldn’t be this hard to deal with. They’re superstars. Evil fighting machines who don’t even need help from stinkin’ werewolves to save the day. But for some reason, they can’t do it. Allison zigs when Stiles thinks shes going to zag (and yells at him later, a stiff “but I _never_ zag”) and Danny gets hit with some weird ass magic shit that takes him out of the fight completely. And they lose, for the time being.

They don’t even see the witch again for an entire week.

A week in which Danny gets distant, and tired, and doesn’t speak or smile or light up the room with his inherent happiness. Stiles hasn’t seen him even close to this since Jackson left, when Danny had found himself alone in a world too big. And it’s not that Danny seems particularly upset about anything in particular, he just seems so entirely out of it that its scary.

Lydia can’t even get him to say what’s wrong. But she says to Stiles, low and concerned, “Maybe he doesn’t know?” and it doesn’t click until much later, when after another run in with the witch, Danny is reduced to a wide eyed, shaking mess, crouching low on the forest floor with his head in his hands, that the problem might be magical.

Allison wants to hunt the bitch down and kill her the old fashioned way, and Stiles would agree, if they didn’t really really need to fix Danny first.

Because, as it turns out, the whole magical awakening thing is supposed to be a slow process. You’re not supposed to get hit with it all at once. It’s not supposed to punch you in the stomach like it had with Danny.

The result of being hit with it like that is bad.

Danny has a headache for weeks.

Danny doesn’t want to sleep, because one of his dreams had scared him so badly that he had set the notebook on his desk on fire while he slept.

But he was exhausted. Of course he slept. Of course he dreamed. And of course it happened again.

Danny has to fake sick and stay home from school, because lockers have a tendency to slam shut when he walks past. And pencils have a habit of flying away from his touch. And one time, he tells Greenberg to _chill out_ , and the entire room gets cold like its the dead of winter.

He looks so horrifyingly ashamed of himself after every incident that Stiles almost can’t take it. But he smiles just a little when Allison carves a cross into a bullet and shoots the witch dead. (Stiles wondered when they all stopped caring about killing people. Almost wonders if witches are people, until he looks at Danny. Of course they are.) But Danny says he feels bad that he couldn’t help. What Stiles hears is that Danny is scared  that they don’t want or need him anymore. So he brings Danny pizza. It gets Danny to smile again.

The witch thing doesn’t change things very much at all, when they get the hang of it. It’s a slow road for Danny, and sometimes he gets the far away look in his eyes that Stiles hates, but he always comes back to them from it. He doesn’t set things on fire in his sleep anymore, at least.

They deal with Djinn, and Kappa, and Danny kisses him hard and quick and desperate on a dark heavy night when the moon is full, wolves howling in the distance.

A few months later Lydia almost gets killed by a Wendigo. They all almost get killed by a Wendigo. And none of them can sleep easy for months after. Danny especially, cause he wasn’t exactly sleeping well beforehand, anyway.

They sit in Danny’s car after, grim and silent and slightly bloodsoaked, Allison’s arm over Lydias shoulder, holding her close.

Danny’s fingers are so tight on the wheel that they’re stark white in the moonlight. They only loosen when Stiles rests a hand on his knee.

“You know, “ Stiles says, both to break the tension, and because his stomach is rumbling. “I could really go for some deep dish right now.”

Allison slips on a bitch face of epic proportions, and Danny says, “ _Stiles._ ”

“ _What_ ,” he says, “I’m hungry.”

Everyone stares at him for a minute, before Lydia, voice soft and quiet says, “That actually sounds pretty good?”

And so, when the sun comes up, Stiles and Danny and Allison and Lydia have deep dish pizza at the crappy, 24 hour diner. And well, if they might have come a long way since their first meal there, no one really thinks about it. Stiles is busy thinking about how they were all too pretty to be Wendigo chow. Lydia throws her feet over Allison’s lap. And it’s comfortable. Peaceful. So they rest there.

 


End file.
